


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Kisleth



Series: Though Scattered Across the Universe, We'll Always Find Each Other [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: braving the cold and ice for the other one </p><p>A blizzard cuts to power at the apartment Clint shares with Natasha, so he heads across town to keep warm at Phil's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Natasha is out on a job when the power goes out in their apartment. He swears and calls Phil up immediately, hoping that he's going power or at least a fireplace because his place is cooling off way too faster for his liking. (Plus he hates being alone in a storm.)

They argue about Clint walking over but the weather isn't good enough to drive and Clint would rather risk the weather than die of cold in his sleep--and he can think of some pretty amazing ways to keep warm with Phil. He packs up some clothes and the food that won't spoil and is easy enough to transport in case they have to stay in at Phil's for a while, and heads out properly bundled up for a blizzard. 

He cuts through subways, walking underground where the wind won't catch at him and the air is warmer. It makes his trip a lot easier and soon enough he's knocking at Phil's door. He's let in and aided in stripping off all the snowcrusted outerwear. "You do have a fireplace!" Clint crows. He'd know where Phil lived for ages but never visited it and now he's regretting that. He loves fire and fireplaces and everything you can do with them.

Phil rolls his eyes and hangs the wet clothing up, forgiving the other's excited distraction. He turns back to Clint only to see the archer invading his personal space. "Clint."

"Do we sing 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' now or can I have ya start warmin' me up by the fire?" He grins and wraps his arms around Phil's shoulders loosely. He's counting the seconds it takes for Phil to touch him in return. Four seconds for Phil grip his hips. He smirks.

"Why, Barton, I didn't think you'd be so festive so soon." It's not even December and Clint's always complained about anything Christmas before the first.

"Well, sir, I didn't think we'd have a blizzard so soon either." He leans in and Phil doesn't stop him until their lips meet with the older man complaining on how cold his mouth is. "Warm me up, buttercup." He knows he deserves the shove when he gets it, but he pouts anyway.

Phil walks over to the fireplace and throws a few more pieces of wood on. He can hear Clint moving behind him and he's not surprised when all the blankets and pillows he'd set on the couch are dragged over. He shuffles out of Clint's way as the younger man builds what he can only call a nest--no matter how much Clint hates the bird jokes--and sits in it. He looks at Clint, who stares at him expectantly. "I'm too old for this shit," he mutters as he sits next to Clint.

Clint just laughs and wraps blankets around them both and snuggles up to his side. Phil obligingly wraps an arm around his shoulders, frowning at how cold his entire body is. He squeezes tighter when Clint shivers.

They stay bundled up together watching the fire and stealing kisses for a long while as the snow and wind howls outside. It's not until late at night with empty mugs of cocoa that Clint starts to drift off, curled around his partner in a mess of blankets. He strokes his cheek slowly, smirking, and humming 'Baby, It's Cold Outside.'


End file.
